Zorvahk
Zorvahk are huge reptilian Rahi. They were created by Makuta Verahk. History The Zorvahk species was created by Makuta Verahk using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Less than 1,000 years ago, Verahk placed a Zorvahk inside a vat of Energized Protodermis in order to study its effects. What happened next was unexpected, the Zorvahk transformed into a huge hulking monster, and attempted to escape Verahk's laboratory. This Zorvahk was wounded by Verahk, who decided to send Makuta Frezako after the Rahi. However, he was unable to re-capture it, and this specific Zorvahk eventually joined the Order of Mata Nui, naming itself Zorvahk Rex. Behavior Powerful and aggressive, Zorvahk are near the top of the food chain. They usually live on their own, patrolling their territory for intruders. They are highly aggressive and will take on virtually any opponent. Diet & Feeding Behavior Being top predators, Zorvahk are willing to make a meal out of virtually any other creature. While they have been known to hunt small game, such as Mahi, their prefered prey is large herbivores, such as Kane-Ra and Kikanolo. They have also been known to kill and devour other predatory Rahi, such as Muaka and Shadow Panthers (this, however, is very rare). What is really special about Zorvahk is their patience and implacability. Once they have smelt prey they have a tendency to pursue their quarry at all costs. Once they have caught their prey, they will use their teeth and claws to finish it. They then drag their meal back to their lair to feed in peace. Abilities & Tools The primary trait of a Zorvahk is its brute strength. They possess keen senses of smell and hearing. They are also among the few creatures immune to the Pit Mutagen. Zorvahk wield large, powerful jaws filled with sharp teeth. They also have razor-sharp claws, a muscular tail, and body spikes for defense. Zorvahk possess three eyes. Each of these eyes has a different ability: *'Bottom Eye:' The eye on the bottom is capable of seeing in infrared, allowing the the Rahi to see a being's body heat signature. This comes in handy when the Zorvahk hunts at night, when normal vision is of little use. *'Center Eye:' The eye in the center uses normal vision to detect the Rahi's surroundings during day time. *'Top Eye:' The eye on the top is able to produce a powerful energy blast. This is an ability used as a last resort for defense. This power, however, is rarely used, as producing energy blasts weakens the beast temporarily. Mutant Zorvahk Zorvahk Rex was originally a Zorvahk who Makuta Verahk exposed to Energized Protodermis. Range Zorvahk are among the few large predatory Rahi that is fairly common. *'Metru Nui' - Zorvahk on Metru Nui usually live in Po-Metru, though have been known to stalk through the lower levels of the Archives, which spans the city. While they were not hunted by the Visorak (mainly due to their taste for the spiders), Metru Nui's Zorvahk population is low due to the low numbers of large vegiterranean Rahi for them to prey on. *'Zakaz' - Zorvahk here are forced to compete with Shadow Panthers for food. Due to the lack of large, plant-eating Rahi, Zorvahk on Zakaz have been forced to hunt Skakdi. *'Voya Nui' - Voya Nui's Zorvahk likely died as a result of the island descending into the ocean. *'Karda Nui' - At some point after the Great Cataclysm, a number of Zorvahk made their home in the swamp of Karda Nui. They were later killed when the Energy Storms erupted in Karda Nui. Trivia *The Zorvahk was inspired by the real world Gorgonopsid, a prehistoric beast also known for its fearsome nature. Category:Rahi Category:Toa Hydros